


For luck and protection

by caringmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pancakes, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caringmagnus/pseuds/caringmagnus
Summary: Some food gets burned, but even though, everything seems perfect. After all, it's a special day for both of them.





	For luck and protection

When Alec woke up, he was alone in bed. To be honest, he was disappointed, because he wanted to cuddle with Magnus on his day off. It was rare, but it was his birthday, so Jace and Izzy told him to stay at home and not to worry about anything. At first, he said that he didn’t need this and that he had things to do at the Institute, but they insisted and told him, that they would kick him off the building if he showed there. So, he didn’t have much choice in that matter. But what was the point of having a day off, if his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen? Alec sighed, getting out of the bed. He was half-naked, having just his boxers on. He considered putting on a shirt, but he decided against it. After all, Magnus was always pleased to see him shirtless. Alec wouldn’t admit it, but he loved that thirsty look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Baby?” he asked, getting out of the bedroom. He didn’t get a response, so he started to get worried. But when he got close to the kitchen, he heard someone cursing and he frowned. “Magnus?” he tried once again, but he still didn’t get any answer.

He didn’t need to wait much longer because when he got behind the countertop, he saw his boyfriend. He was throwing something into the trash, looking very angry. Alec didn’t know what was happening, but without a word, he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ middle. The warlock shuddered and smiled a little, but there was still something off about him, so Alec didn’t stop being worried.

“I didn’t hear you,” he said, leaning a little against Alec’s chest. He was wearing a dark blue robe and black, silky pants. He wasn’t wearing his makeup and the first thing Alec thought, was how beautiful his boyfriend looked. After he moved in with Magnus, it was his first thought after he woke up.

“Shadowhunter” he said and a tiny smirk appeared on his face. Magnus laughed, putting his hands over Alec’s. “I don’t want to ruin the mood, but is everything good?” he asked, pulling his warlock closer. He felt so warm that he didn’t even care about breakfast or anything like that because his time with Magnus was precious and he didn’t want to let go of him. Also, he wanted to know what was happening.

“Yes, of course it is, Alexander” Magnus answered, but Alec didn’t seem convinced.

“You sure? Because I…” he started, but Magnus interrupted him, trying to break out of his boyfriend’s embrace. He wasn’t a weak man, but the Shadowhunter was holding him very tight and soon he gave up, so he sighed and looked at Alec over his shoulder.

“Promise me you won’t laugh,” Magnus said and at that Alec nodded. “I tried to make you pancakes,” he admitted and then turned around to face Alec. “Like, not magic them, but actually cook them” at that Alec’s eyes widened, because Magnus usually didn’t bother with making anything. He had his magic for this and he could save a lot of time by using it. So yes, he was surprised. “But I got distracted because I also wanted to make you a cup of coffee with whipped cream and some other things, so I forgot about pancakes and they got burned.”

Now Magnus was pouting, looking devastated and Alec felt sorry for him. But instead of actually saying it, he chuckled.

“You said you won’t laugh!” his boyfriend said and Alec could tell that he was really angry right now. He tried again with breaking out of the Shadowhunter’s arms, but when he did that, he just kissed him and Magnus couldn’t do anything. It was a short and sweet kiss.

“I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing because you’re the best boyfriend in the world. You, of all people, tried to cook for me. It’s amusing,” he explained. At that Magnus relaxed a bit in his arms. He didn’t look very happy, but at least he didn’t try to escape.

“I’m sorry, Alexander. I just wanted this day to be special, because it’s your birthday, but…”

“No ‘buts’, baby,” he said simply, pressing a light kiss to Magnus’ temple. “It will be special because I’m going to spend it with you.”

The warlock put a smile on his face and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. He was still sad about those pancakes, but when Alec was with him, all his worries seemed to fade away, so this time wasn’t different.

“Also, it’s not like we can’t eat pancakes for breakfast. I can teach you how to make them. What do you think?” he asked and Magnus’ face brightened even more.

“Yes, please,” the warlock said, but they didn’t let go of each other. They just needed a little more time, just a little while.  
__

They ate on the couch, talking and laughing about various things. The atmosphere in the loft was quiet and peaceful, and Alec didn’t want to be somewhere else right now. This was his place and his home, even though he grew up at the Institute. Or maybe it wasn’t about the place, but about Magnus, because he felt like he could call any house a home if Magnus was there. He smiled at this thought and the warlock caught his smile.

“What are you smiling at?” he asked, his eyebrows up.

“At you,” he answered. “You’re beautiful.”

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled because it was Alec’s day, not his and it was him who should be praised. But of course, he couldn’t help a little smile that appeared on his face. He put their plates on the coffee table and got closer to Alec, who encircled Magnus’ waist with one arm. Neither of them said anything, so they were sitting in comfortable silence for a while, playing with each other’s hands.

“I think it’s time for your birthday present,” Magnus said, getting out of the couch. Alec wanted to make him stay with him, but this time the warlock was stronger.

“You really got me something?” the Shadowhunter asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Of course I did! Wait here for a minute.”

Alec just sighed, because he didn’t expect to get birthday presents, but it wasn’t like he was unhappy about it. He just hoped that Magnus didn’t get him something very expensive because he would probably feel uncomfortable with that. But when his boyfriend returned from his office, he was holding a middle-sized black box. When he returned to the couch, he gave it to Alec.

“Open it” he said with a little smile on his face. He was stressed because he didn’t know if Alec was going to like it or not.

Alec hesitated before opening a box, but when he did it, he couldn’t help but smile. Inside was the same omamori that he gave Magnus a couple months ago.

“For luck and protection,” the warlock said and tried to look like he didn’t do this on purpose. When Alec gave him a knowing look, he just smiled a little more.

“I love you” that answer wasn’t really what Magnus expected at that moment, but he was pleased to hear it. He wanted to say that he loved him too because it was quite obvious, but he couldn’t because Alec kissed him fiercely. They both smiled through that kiss but at some point, they needed to let go of each other.

“I love you too, Alexander” he finally answered. “Happy birthday, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy b-day to the gayest birthday boy in the world, alec lightwood! ❤
> 
> i hope it doesn't suck as much as i think. you can catch me on my  tumblr 


End file.
